yami
by genecis
Summary: NARUTO ES TRICIONADO Y LO PIERDE TODO PERO EN MEDIO DE SU DOLOR ACUDE AL ULTIMO LUGAR QUE PUEDE KAMBIANDO ASI SU NOMBRE DE UZUMAKI NARUTO A KUSHINADA NARUTO semidark narutoxharem
1. Chapter 1

Pov. Naruto

Me encuentro vagando lo unico que me queda es la soledad y la tristesa kuybi intenta consolarme sin xito, yo solo oigo sus palabras de aliento mas sin embargo no escucho lo que me dicen solo pienso en lo que paso ese dia ese fatidico dia donde perdi todo mi sue o mi felicidad . Mi esperanza . Mi . Amor aun recuerdo lo que sucedi ese dia lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer:  
-flash back-

( ire un poco rapido por que este no es el punto de la historia por cierto la edad actual de Naruto es de 14 a os)  
Era un dia como cualquier otro para Naruto caminaba por la calle con su novia tomados de la mano todo parecia perfecto Demaciado perfecto diria yo (advirti su inquilino a esto Naruto solo se limito a decir que no se preocupara que los a os lo estaban volviendo paranoico) no te preocupes ya veras que nada malo pasa (dijo sin saber que tan equivocado estaba)

?:naruto-kun..naruto-kun estas bien dijo- poniendo su frente contra la de su novio- no pareces tener fiebre

Naruto: (sonrojado) ha hina-chan no te preocupes estoy genial jajaja (dijo con su una de sus sonrisas marca registrada)

Asi paso el dia y callo el velo nocturno cubriendo toda konoha con su manto celestial, por otro lado naruto encontraba in quieto hasta que paso sai entro estrepitosamente al departamento del rubio cosa que sorprendio al rubio pero su sorpresa desaparecio al notar que su amigo se encontraba muy herido se levanto rapido de la cama solo para notar como Sai estaba muriendo a causa de las heridas Naruto ira que descargaria contra el responsable de esto pero algo lo paro en seco y ese alguien era su amigo sai diciendo sus ultimas palabras y entregandole dos cartas.

Despues de eso solo sintio ira,tritesa,soledad todo tipo de sentimientos negativos para despu s decir una frace que quedo gravada en los anaqueles de la historia y en la mente del zorro de nueve colas por siempre:

Naruto: (saliendo de konoha a toda velocidad) nagato tenias raz n yo no quise ver cuanta raz n tenias (pero esto no es lo mas impresionante sino lo que dijo despu s(n/a: por favor no me maten es necesaria esta frace)) yo .me rindo -fin del flash back-  
Aun recuerdo lo que me dijo sai -flash back-  
Sai- Naruto . Las aldeas te han traicionado (escupiendo sangre) toma esto, es de parte de hinata (dandole una carta) y este de parte de Tsunade-sama (d ndole otra carta) huye intentare comprarte la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible (Dicho esto hace unos sellos y se transforma en naruto) hora corre..  
Naruto iba a decir algo pero el zorro tomo el control del cuerpo de Naruto y uso el harashin para irse de all .  
-fin del flash back-  
Naruto recordando esto se puso a leer la carta de hinata y empez a derramar l grimas La carta dec a as :  
Para mi querido Naruto

Cuando leas esta carta yo ya estar muerta te preguntaras por que Hiashi me a puesto el sello del p jaro enjaula do y como su primera orden me ordeno que te asesinara pero yo no pude por ello mientras aun conservo mi voluntad e decidido partir de este mundo sin traisionar a la persona que amo naruto por favor no me busques en el mas alla vive vive la vida que no pudimos compartir y sigue adelante es lo por ni es lo ultimo que te pido haslo por mi

siempre tuya Hinata

despu s de leer esto lloro lloro como nunca lo habia hecho en su vida asi pasaron los minutos, horas, y hasta dias siguio asi hasta que las lagrimas cesaron ya no podia llorar mas asi que por primera ves el toda su vida dejo caer su mascara de felicidad, euforia y de terminaci n mostrando unos ojos critalinos calmos como un lago mostraban todo y nada a la ves, su presencia cambio dr sticamente pues aunque estaba alli no emitia presencia en ese momento el aire seria mas notorio que el, l estaba absorto en sus pensamientos sobre que haria esta que una de las cartas que llevaba consigo golpeo su cara entonces se digno a leerla (todav a no lo hacia)

para naruto de Tsunade:

naruto en esta carta sere breve pues lla no que da tiempo naruto tu todavio tienes familia el una tia para ser exactos ella vive en el nuevo mundo fuera del territorio de los paises elementales su nombre era mototsugu namikaze hermana de tu padre lo ultimo que supe de ella es que se caso pero eso no es lo importante sino que la aprendiz y amiga de tu madre se encuentra tambien alli y ella dirije un templo su nombres kushinada mikumo y es una especialista en taijutsu con ella estaras seguro, debajo de este pergamino de encuentra una un sello en el se encuentra toda tu herencia tanto la de tus padres como la que te dejo jiraya tambien bienen cuentas bancarias a tu nombre de bancos del nuevo mundo jiraya se encargo de que en caso de que algo pasara todo tu dinero se transfiriera a esas cuentas tambien bienen pergaminos con tecnicas del clan de tu padre y madre al igual que un mapa que indica como llegar al templo de mikumo te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Cuidate hijo

Att. Senju Tsunade

Al terminar de leer esto tomo sus cosas y con la misma mirada cristalina de antes dijo: vasta de estar sintiendo lastima de mi mismo ya he llorado lo suficiente es hora de seguir adelante (al terminar de decir lo ultimo sus ojos cambiaron por un instante a de azul a plateados con extra as marcas doradas parecidas a enredaderas que formaban 7 circulos alrededor d la pupila tipo rinengan y todo atravesado por una espacie de cruz con una linea punteada en medio)

Y asi naruto emprendio su viaje hacia su nueva vida

El hecho es que naruto sigue siendo naruto desde el dia en que decidio partir han pasado 4 meses en los cuales naruto por bonachon se atraso en el viaje pero bueno de sus aventuras solo nos interesan los ultimos 3 dias de viaje antes de llegar a su destino Por qu ? se preguntaran pues lla lo veran jujujuju .. continuamos

-3 dias antes de llegar a japon en algun lugar de china-  
(recordemos que en esta historia naruto ya vencio a akatsuki y se desarrolla 3 a os antes del inicio de kenichi)  
Naruto caminaba desorientado por la calle en busca de direcciones hasta que se metio en un barrio habitado por personas muy generosas que despu s de una pelea (cof cof cof palisa cof cof) lo llevaron con su jefe

-dentro de la oficina-  
Jefe (si no es importante no tiene nombre) :dime chico no quisieras trabajar conmigo te podria dar dinero y mujeres por mentones para que te diviertas dime que dices

Naruto: (que por un extra o motivo entiende y hable todos los idiomas sin mayor dificultad) no gracias no me interesa y aunque me interesara tengo que llegar a kyoto lo mas rapido posible.

Jefe: kyoto? Japon? Jajajaja chico estas completamente perdido

Naruto: por que lo dice?

Jefe: estas en china chico china japon esta lejos de aqu pero te propongo algo has un trabajo para mi y como pago te llevare a kyoto que dices

Naruto: (pensando) mmm no parece una mala oferta pero que clase de trabajo sera no me da buena espina ?: acepta chico con tu sentido de la orientaci n nos tardaremos semanas en llegar Naruto: (un poco molesto) Kyubi no molestes Kyubi: es lo mejor naruto no conocemos adecuadamente la geograf a de este lugar Naruto: esta bien tienes raz n, pero sigue sin gustarme

Jefe: y bien que dices pregunto el ver pensativo el rubio- aceptas?

Naruto: de acuerdo, cual es el trabajo?

Jefe: quiero que me protejas durante la reunion de las familias de la mafia que se llevara acabo en Hong Kong seran 3 dias y terminado esto te llevaremos a kyoto

Naruto: esta bien

Y esa misma tarde se fueron a Hong Kong a la reunion de las familias

-en la reunion-  
Los lideres de las distintas mafias se encontraban hablando de sus relaciones y problemas pero como a naruto le parecia taaan aburrido que decidio dar una vuelta claro dejando un kagebunshin para que vigilara a su cliente y asi sigui con su paseo hasta que . Mira una pelea un tanto peculiar

?:jajajajajajaja vamos castor acabar ella y no olvides posar recuerda que los combates son espect culos (decia un hombre alto de aproximadamente 1.90m con un traje de lucha libre con colores llamativos y una mascara de lucha)

Castor: si maestro (dijo una chica de 1.70m con una falda corta y un top llamativo con tonalidades rojo y una mascara que cubre la mitad superior de su rostro y parte de su nuca pero se podia ver claramente su cabello hasta el hombro de color rubio u ondulado y unos ojos azules (eso creo corr janme si me equivoco) que peleaba contra una chica que llevaba puesto un vestido chino y color rojo (me gusta este color) tenia el cabello color azul y amarrado con ligas haciendo un peinado de 4 colas alrededor de la cabeza (imagen)

?: no me tomes a la ligera yo soy la hija del l der de la alianza f nix y disc pula mas fuerte del l der MA RENKA (dijo gritando lo ultimo)  
Este comentario llamo la atenci n de naruto que solo atino a decir casi por acto reflejo:

Naruto: en serio? No pareces muy fuerte (esto sorprendi a todos los presentes en especial a Diego que no se dio cuenta de cuando naruto se puso a su lado)

Renka: (mas enojada que sorprendida) que dijiste!

Naruto: lo que o ste tu y la rubia no parece que est n peleando mas parece que est n jugando

Este comentario provoco que ambas chicas se abalanzaran en contra de naruto el cual simplemente se quito y le quito la mascara a castor y unas las ligas para pelo y una peineta que tra a Renka en el cabello

Naruto: no vengo a pelear solo estoy dando un paseo (dijo con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki) por cierto te vez muy linda sin la mascara (dijo tomando la cara de castor con sus 2 manos y acerc ndola a la suya)

y tu tienes un hermoso cabello Renka-chan (dijo un clon de naruto mientras tomaba el cabello de la aludida y lo ol a y con el brazo libre la tomaba por la cintura para que no lo golpeara)

Ambas chicas tomaron un color rojo incandescente que dejar a ver a la difunta hinata solo con un peque o rubor en comparaci n a ellas

Jajajajajajaja (se oy una risa que saco de trance a ambas chicas las cuales simplemente se liberaron del agarre de su respectivo rubio para despu s separarse lo mas posible de sus oponentes) tienes estilo chico (dijo el maestro) mi nombre es Diego Carlo cual es el tuyo chico?

Naruto: mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto gusto en conocerlo (despu s de la presentaci n desapareci el clon)

Diego: bien chico fue un buen espect culo el que diste aqu te gustar a probar conmigo (dijo sonriendo)

Naruto: lo siento pero me tengo que ir mi cliente esta esperando en la reuni n me imagino que es lo mismo para usted y su aprendiz (dijo naruto mirando a le rubia que solo permanec a callada al lado de su maestro con cara de enojo)

Renka: entonces trabajas para la mafia (pregunto desafiante)

Naruto: por el momento (dijo con tono distante) bueno me retiro por cierto me quedo estas como trofeos de guerra (dijo mostrando la mascara y la peineta) te regreso las ligas (dijo lanz ndoselas a Renka para desaparecer en con un harashin)

Los siguientes 2 d as pasaron tranquilos bueno casi tranquilos resulto que Diego y su aprendiz castor si trabajaban para alguien de la reuni n as que castor estuvo retando a naruto por lo menos 3 veces al d a y siempre el resultado era el mismo castor perd a y naruto se quedaba con una nueva mascara esto en lugar de molestar a Diego le fascinaba por que cada derrota de su alumna era un espect culo digno de ver por ello le agrado el muchacho y hablaban muy a menudo y asi fue hasta la tarde del ultimo d a:

Naruto: bien castor este ser el ultimo encuentro que tengamos as que hag moslo oficial me imagino que conoces la regla absoluta de un combate no?

Castor: regla absoluta?

Diego: el perdedor debe hacer lo que el ganador diga

Naruto: estas de acuerdo te retiras

Castor: ja! Retirarme primero muerta

Diego: as se habla castor mu strale lo que tienes, bien empiecen

Y as la pelea empez con patadas y golpes por parte de castor y bloqueos por parte de naruto hasta que el mismo decidi que era suficiente y empez a atacar y con un nico golpe gano haciendo que su oponente perdiera la conciencia, naruto despert a castor y procedi a decir sus demandas

Naruto: bien primero dime cual es tu verdadero nombre

Castor: (resignada) Rachel Stanley

Naruto: bien ahora dame tu mascara

Rachel (castor): esta bien (le da la mascara que tra a puesta) algo mas?

Naruto: si pero antes (dijo acerc ndose a Diego dici ndole algo al o do a lo cual solo sonr e)

Rachel: ? (cara confundida)

Naruto: bien preparada (dijo mientras se posicionaba frente a Rachel y se acercaba a ella) me tienes que regresar esto la siguiente vez que nos encontremos (terminado de decir esto la beso con mucha pasi n a lo cual la aludida correspondi para sorpresa de los presentes se separaron y naruto dijo) bueno es todo hasta la pr xima (y desapareci en un harashin)

Rachel: (saliendo del trance) hu? C-c-c-como te atreves te matare! TE MATARE NARUTOOOO! (grito completamente hist rica)  
Diego: jajajajajaja ese chico es genial si que sabe dar un buen espect culo 


	2. Chapter 2

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do think that if not an MA rating, then at least send a warning to the one violating the agreement –either knowingly or unknowingly- before taking the deletion option. A _"You have been warned_" notice tends to let people know so that appropriate actions can be taken. To delete a story without warning only leaves bitterness, and that tends to drive away creativity. I can't personally say that I understand that feeling seeing as how I never have that happen to me, but really, it's a good idea. I would also personally request a yaoi filter too if possible…)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

genecis


End file.
